ConFaegion
ConFaegion is the third episode of Season 3. Writer * James Thorpe Synopsis Bo’s houseguest Vex unwittingly brings "greetings" from a vengeful Morrigan – sparking a chaotic role-reversal that demands humans Kenzi and Lauren work together to save their Fae friends. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] The Morrigan’s been sending thugs after Bo for her alleged messy kill outside the Dal, but when Bo approaches Hale – ahem, that is, The Ash – he says he can only help out with security if she’s able to get a totem called the Staff of Righteousness back from a thief. Vex, meanwhile, is so desperate to have his powers back and return to the good graces of the Dark that he steals Bo’s phone – along with the incriminating video of The Morrigan on it – and gives it to his leader. She suggests that if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll offer Bo as a gift, and sends him on his way. Back at his crash pad with Bo and Kenzi, he plays dumb about Bo’s missing phone, but soon Bo’s acting dumb, and ditzy, to boot. She skips away to the Dal, where she flirts with Dyson, who soon starts flirting back in the dopiest way possible. Soon Tamsin is acting like a teenager, as well, and although Lauren doesn’t know what’s causing this, she knows she has to get the heartthrob trio isolated, or risk a teenybopper epidemic. She hurries them home, where she notices the remnant of a cocoon behind Vex’s ear, and they realize a parasite hatched on him before traveling to Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin. Vex uses an excuse about going to Trick for help to rail at The Morrigan for using him as an incubator. She calmly explains that the parasite in Vex’s friends renders them as nymphet Fae – no powers, self-obsessed, oblivious to danger, and secreting a scent that draws violent, porcine UnderFae to the kill. One such piggie has already visited, but Kenzi picked up a harmless-looking stick – actually the Staff of Righteousness – that grafts to her hand and gives her super strength, speed, and general ass-kickingness. The Morrigan makes Vex a deal – kill Bo and bring back the Staff, and get his old life back. He arrives at the house with three more pig-killers, and Kenzi struggles to knock them aside so she and Vex can have a “heart to heart.” But the pigs grab her and she can’t fight back. She has only her words to convince Vex not to bring the axe down on her head, that he’s too good of a man to be The Morrigan’s pet. Something pierces his armor, for he lands the blade on a pig’s neck, instead of his dear friend’s. Kenzi fends off the other two pigs while Lauren delivers her home-crafted antidote to Bo, who returns to fighting shape and finishes the attackers off. Balance is restored and no one remembers the awkward kisses or dark secrets shared, though Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin all have the feeling that something important transpired. Vex, however, can’t forgive himself for what he did to the people that have, unexpectedly, become his family. He needs to go wandering to find his true self, and maybe even find out how to get his powers back. He bids a fond farewell to his favorite girls, and heads off. Songs and Music * Don’t Cha by The Pussycat Dolls * Haunt You by The Pack A.D. * Having You Around by July Talk * Hell ''by FemBots * ''Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran * Jackson’s Morning Brush by Carlin Music / APM Music * Lost At Sea by FemBots * Nuclear (Instrumental Version) by Sunparlour Players Trivia The first hint of The Wanderer appears written on the chalkboard of The Dal: When she with mind this wall-stone and this dark life deeply thinks through, the wise one in mind oft remembers afar many a carnage, and this word she speaks ... Where now the young warrior, the gift- giver, the feast-seats? Alas for the bright cup, the byrnied warrior! The writing is adapted from "The Wanderer" — a poem written in Old English, spoken before the Norman Conquest of 1066 A.D., and preserved in the Exeter Book of Old English manuscripts. References :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music